The Four Musketeers and the Masked Menace
by CheyPaigeFanFic
Summary: A fun, adventure-filled Harry Potter spinoff
1. Chapter 1

Some people say that children have a sense of magic. Whether this sense is real or is not, matters not to the Muggle parents of these children. However, very few know that this sense is real, for Muggles train their children to tune such things out so that when magic does appear, they cannot recognize it. But magic is real, and it takes another magical being to bring this sense to life. In this book, you will learn of two girls whose lives are changed forever by magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Giggles echoed through one of the quieter streets of England. Best friends, Cheyenne and Paige were walking home after Cheyenne's horseback riding practice and Paige and Cheyenne were walking to the ice cream parlor when Chey's mom drove by.

"Honey, I'm on my way to the airport to meet your father in Paris! There's an owl situation in the kitchen."

"An owl?" Paige laughed after a moment of shock, snorting. "An owl?" she repeated, nearly falling down to the ground in her dramatic way.

"Yes, an owl, Paige dear," Cheyenne's mom said. "You can room with Chey while we're gone okay!"

"Thank you!" Paige said, recovering from her laughing fit. She turned toward Chey, "Ready to deal with the…" she paused, trying not to laugh, "owl situation?"

"Sure," Chey said rolling her eyes as her mom drove off. "After a nice delicious bowl of cookies 'n cream ice cream!" she said indicating the ice cream parlor

"My favorite," Paige said, skipping into the ice-cream parlor, humming a light-hearted tune.

Chey paid for the ice cream in cups and they began to head to Chey's house for the "owl situation".

"How'd an owl get into your house?" Paige asked, stuffing an overflowing spoonful of cookies and cream into her mouth.

"I dunno," Chey said, stirring her ice cream idly. The two best friends continued down the sidewalk in silence, Paige nearly dropping her cup of ice-cream when a large bumblebee started circling her.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

All of a sudden, after a few moments of discomfort, they were at Chey's house with their ice creams.

"How did that happen?" Paige asked Chey.

"I don't know," Chey answered, confused. "You were screaming, and then you grabbed me, turned around and now we're here."

"But we were just walking past Pivet Drive," Paige said, looking around.

Chey opened the door. They turned the corner to see a brown and white barn owl sitting on the kitchen table.

"Awwww!" Chey cooed. "Isn't he a cutie!"

Paige slapped Chey's hand away from petting the little owl. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to touch a strange owl?"

"Gee, okay okay," she said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Paige noticed something attached to the owl's leg, "What's that?" she questioned, going toward the owl.

"Hypocrite," Chey muttered. But she was also quite interested in the paper on the bird's leg.

Paige slowly and carefully reached toward the owl, which, surprisingly, didn't move. It just stared at the two girls with its large brown eyes. Paige tugged the paper loose. The owl flew away.

"It's to you," Paige said, hanging the paper to Chey. But as she did, another envelope fell loose and onto the floor. "And one to me?" she added, surprised as she tore it open.

Chey sped read the letter, her eyes getting bigger as she read the rest of the page. Then the doorbell rang.

"What the…?" Paige muttered, reading the letter quickly, catching every other word or so, piecing it together. Chey went to answer the door. There was a splatter as she dropped her ice cream.

Paige didn't move, she didn't hear her friend or the few words exchanged in the foyer. She stayed reading the letter again, this time reading it word for word and spooning ice cream into her mouth at the same time.

Chey slowly walked into the room. "This is Dumbledore and he can explain this to us." Chey said cautiously.

"What?" Paige asked, turning around, her empty ice-cream cup now on the table.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts." The man in the doorway was tall and slim. However two things made it a very odd sight. The first was the extremely long silver beard and mustache. The second was his bright orange suit with a blue tie with purple polka dots. It looked as though he'd been trying to blend in, but the effect clearly wasn't working.

"Hello, my name is Paige and I am a student currently on summer break," Paige said, not a trace of sarcasm or rudeness in her voice. She was instead wearing a wary smile.

"Ah sarcasm!" the man sighed. "Would you like to learn of Hogwarts?"

"Why not?" Paige sighed, picking up her ice-cream cup and tossing it into the garbage can.

Chey pulled herself into the counter and leaned forward eagerly. She was ready to believe anything he said. She was _mostly_ open to new things.

Paige, on the other hand, was always wary of strangers. Her father left when she was born, and her mother never talked about it. She had learned to not trust or become close with anyone, as they could leave your life at any point.

Except Chey of course. Her parents had just moved to the neighborhood and promised they weren't moving anytime soon.

Paige sat down in a large leather chair in the great room, completely exhausted. She wasn't much of a "people" person, she preferred to have a few close friends and not deal with a bunch of people at once.

"I'm sure you are wondering what exactly Hogwarts is," Dumbledore said. Chey nodded, her dark eyes shining, but Paige didn't say anything or make any motion. Her blonde bouncy hair stayed stationary.

"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school for young witches and wizards ages 11-17." Paige left her slouched position to sit upright.

"What are you saying?" she questioned with a glance at Chey.

"You have been enrolled at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

"But we never asked to be enrolled," Chey said, her dark face confused. "What's going on?"

"Only people with magic are enrolled," Dumbledore explained.

"So wait, you're saying we're witches?" Chey asked, all but dancing around the room.

"Yes."

Now Chey WAS dancing around the room, Paige looking at her like she was crazy. "Sooooo," Paige sighed, "Hogwarts," was all she said.

"Hogwarts..." Chey sighed staring into space. Her blue riding helmet clattered to the floor.

"So is it like a boarding school?" Paige questioned, causing Chey to stop dancing around and sigh. Her friend could be so serious sometimes that it drove her crazy.

"Who cares?" she asked, but still hoping for an answer.

"Term starts September first," Dumbledore said. Paige sighed. Honestly, she was getting quite excited.

"Alright!" was all she said, failing to keep excitement out of her voice.

"And ends June first. Your letters include a list of everything you will need," Dumbledore said.

Chey read the list:

First years will require:

1\. Three sets of work robes(black)

2\. 1 pointed hat(black) for day wear.

3\. One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Paige looked down the list, her jaw dropping a fraction. "A wand?" she said with what seemed to be a wry smile, "those exist?"

"Uh, _duh_!" Chey said. "It's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, isn't it stuff of fantasy stories?" Paige defended with a chuckle and a glance to Dumbledore.

Chey gestured to Dumbledore meaningfully. "Anyway, where can we get all this stuff?"

"Not here," he said, "of course. You can find this 'stuff' in Diagon Alley."

"Yay!" Chey cried. "Let's go!"

"Don't you want to change out of your riding gear?" Paige asked.

Chey looked down, realizing she was still wearing her outfit from her horse riding lessons earlier that day. Paige chuckled.

"Ah, whatever!" Chey said airily. She skipped, or more like clomped out the door.

Paige just smiled and followed her, not quite skipping.

Chey looked behind her. Paige and Dumbledore were far behind. She slowed her pace a little.

"You don't even know where you're going!" Paige exclaimed, catching up. "Why are you going so fast?"

"I just know!" Chey chirped. It was true. She had no idea where she was going but her conscience led her towards Diagon Alley all the same.

Paige shrugged, sprinting up to catch up to her friend. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

"I don't know," Chey said. "Really cool I'll bet."

Paige began to hum again. "Yeah. It's crazy, isn't it?"

"It's not crazy!" Chey protested. "It's awesome!"

"Yeah," Paige sighed. She glanced behind her and noticed Dumbledore was fading in the distance.

"Let's slow down," she said.

The two girls slowed to a walk. "Are we almost there?" Paige asked Dumbledore as he finally caught up to the excited girls.

"Just up ahead," he said. He gestured to a grubby pub that no bypassers seemed to notice called the Leaky Cauldron

"A pub?" Paige scoffed, her excitement fading.

"Don't let appearances deceive you," Dumbledore warned, as they entered the pub.

Paige stayed silent as they walked through the run down pub. There were a lot of sketchy people there. Chey was quiet and sullen(which was extremly unusual) and stayed close to Paige the whole time.

"Not a very nice place," Paige muttered to Chey as they neared the back wall. Chey just shuddered and huddled closer to Paige. Dumbledore said nothing and taped the third brick up and two across from the trash can, both girls watching him quietly.

A doorway stretched from the brick. The girls' eyes were widened as they watched the doorway open.

"Wow," Paige breathed as the doorway completed its opening. They peered down the street. Dumbledore pulled them down the street into the Apocathry. Paige nor Chey could speak, they were so stunned.

Dumbledore selected the necessary items while the girls gaped at dragon liver and a goblin bladder. Paige was wary about this. Diagon Alley was more amazing than anything she could've imagined.

Chey was ready to accept whatever the world threw at her.

"How are we to pay for all this?" Paige asked suddenly.

"Hogwarts has a fund for students who are currently unable to afford school items," Dumbledore answered.

They went into Flourish and Blotts next. While Dumbledore purchased their school books, Chey chose two others and looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. He nodded

Paige chose one book, "Unsung Heroes: Gringott's Cursebreakers."

And Chey chose another, "Hogwarts; a History." Before she could get to Dumbledore a white blonde boy elbowed her in the side. Chey slammed her heel down in his foot. The riding boots were quite handy for bullies.

"Watch it," the boy hissed angrily, turning to study Chey for a second, "Mudblood."

"You watch it," Paige replied, crossing her arms to stare at the boy, "Two versus one isn't a very fair fight." She dropped her signature deadly gaze.

Chey turned on her deadly gaze, which matched Paige's. The boy cowered under them. He glanced from Chey to Paige and scampered.

"I wonder who he was," Paige said quietly with a sigh.

"Probably a rich spoiled kid," Chey growled as she handed her books to Dumbledore. "Did you see his clothes?"

"Do you know what that means? Mudblood?" Paige asked.

"Something to do with where we come from I'll bet," Chey said darkly.

Paige shrugged. "Ignore it. Some people are just plain rude," she sighed, handing over her chosen book to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore purchased the books and they hurried on to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Robes for All Occasions," Paige said with a very bad French accent, "what a fancy name!" she giggled.

"Ha!" Chey yelled.

"Woah," Paige complained, "loud."

"Sorry," Chey said absentmindedly stroking some lurid blue Robes.

"Pretty," Paige murmured, rubbing a dark red robe, glancing over at Chey, "wow. These are all so pretty."

"You girls will need black robes." Dumbledore said

"Awww," Paige sighed quietly, parting from the red robe. Chey fingered the blue robe as she walked to the fitting section. Paige glanced over the room again, studying everything and everyone which only consisted of Dumbledore and Madam Malkin herself. Chey hopped onto the pedestal where an enchanted tape measure began to flit around. Paige, doing the same as her friend, instinctively sucked in her stomach a bit. She then focused on the enchanted tape measure, trying to figure out what in the world it was doing. Then it measured their arms, legs, heigh,t and width. They both sucked in their stomachs a bit more, though they both were pretty fit for their age, Chey being a talented horseback rider and Paige, a skilled basketball player.

The tape measure then floated away, as quick as lightning. Paige glanced at Chey, "That was... odd..."

Then Madame Malkin selected six sets of robes and began to cut and pin. Chey relaxed a bit.

Paige did the same, but she relaxed considerably less than her friend. She watched Madame Malkin pin the robes. Madam Malkin cut and snipped and finally she folded the robes carefully and choose two cloaks with silver fastenings and placed them all in a plastic bag.

Paige smiled, taking her bag from Madame Malkin. "Thank you," she said.

"Thanks!" Chey chirped, extracting her cloak from the bag and pulling it over her head. Paige, giggling, dragged the cloak up over her friend's head so that she couldn't see. Chey shrieked with happiness and took the hood down.

Paige smiled and took her own cloak out of the bag. "Where to next?" she asked.

"Now it is time to purchase your wands," Dumbledore said gesturing to a small store.

"Ooh wands!" Paige said happily, glancing all about Diagon Alley. They walked into a store named Ollivanders. An old man with bushy white hair appeared almost instantly from behind a stack of boxes that had to be ten feet high.

"Welcome to Ollivanders," he said in an almost gloomy voice.


End file.
